l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Yokubo
Yokubo was the Onisu of Desire and the Nightmare of the Crane Clan. She had once been a Crane. An Oni's Fury, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Sin Along with Kanashimi and Kyofu, Yokubo represented a powerful force of corruption, the physical manifestation of one of the Three Sins that gave rise to the universe. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 94 Delight The Onisu was massive, vaguely human in shape but over nine feet in height with enormous wings. It's hide was covered in chitinous plates the color of burnished gold; bright sparkling gems were set into the plates, including a ruby in its forehead the size of a hen's egg. It's wings bore no feathers but instead were covered in black fur the consistency of silken thread. Matching threads formed a mane about its shoulders and a skirt about its waist. Its body was sleek and sinuous, neither male nor female. Its movements were gracefully hypnotic as it shifted weight easily from foot to foot. Yokubo might have been the most disturbing of the Onisu for samurai to face. It was mostly because that desire was the most difficult of the sins to be controlled, and Yokubo was devious and manipulative in ways that it's brethren were not. It would often mock it's targets before destroying them, delighting in their suffering. The Four Winds p. 81 It robbed samurai not only of their lives, but of their honor and dignity as well, transforming them into creatures of impulse and hedonism before their deaths. Secrets of the Crane, p. 94 An Oni's Fury After the Winter Court in Kyuden Miya Yokubo attacked Isawa Sezaru, Toturi Koshei (Dark Allies flavor) in the Twilight Mountains in 1159. Sezaru's aide Asako Ryoma was killed before the battle, and only through the heroics of Sezaru's yojimbo, Toturi Koshei, was the Wolf saved. Four Winds, p. 37 Yokubo took Sezaru's Mask before the Wolf fled. Fall of Otosan Uchi In 1159 in the Fall of Otosan Uchi Yokubo stormed the Temple of Eternal Breath. Asahina Handen, full of desire of life, ran and abandoned the others. The Crane had his life spared by Yokubo as well as the others within the temple. Battle for Otosan Uchi, Part 2, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman The Onisu Unleashed After the death of Daigotsu's bodyguard, Goju Kyoden, all of the Onisu were unleashed on Rokugan. They were to infiltrate the homes of the Four Winds and kill as many as they could until they were themselves killed. Yokubo came with Hakai to Kyuden Seppun, which had been the home of Toturi Tsudao. They fought against the First Imperial Legion, but were killed by Shiba Mirabu and the sacrifice of Daidoji Megumi. Nightmares, Part I, by Rich Wulf Four Winds March In 1160 the Four Winds made their way to the City of the Lost and inside the Temple of the Ninth Kami to face Daigotsu; Yokubo was beside the Dark Lord together with Kyofu, Hakai and Muchitsujo. They fought the Winds until Toturi Naseru fostered doubts on Fu Leng about Daigotsu, and the Onisu faded. Fight For Tomorrow, Part X See also * Yokubo/Meta External Links * Yokubo (An Oni's Fury) Category:Onisu